


The Gay Agenda

by mishagusta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishagusta/pseuds/mishagusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to Charlie for gay advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Agenda

Dean and Charlie sat around the table in the Men of Letters library, rifling through the jackpot of vintage porn and old records over cold beers. Dean had been pleasantly surprised to find that Charlie liked Blue Oyster Cult, so they had blown the dust off the jacket and set the old record to play. Sam had gone out for groceries. 

“No waaaay!” Charlie cooed, sitting opposite from Dean with her legs propped on the table. “A vintage Asian Beauties from 1938! Do you know how much this would go for on eBay?” she asked excitedly, eyes round. Dean grinned.

“I said the exact same thing to Sam. He wouldn’t go for it.”

“You guys found a gold mine here! I can’t decide if you should sell them or guard them with your lives!”

“These would only be sold once I’ve finished with them… After a few years.”

“Good call.” They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, admiring their spoils. Dean’s stomach squirmed as he recalled the question he’d wanted to ask Charlie for weeks. He peered at her from underneath his eyelashes. She twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly as she hummed along to the record, bouncing her feet – clad in a pair of very bright and mismatched socks – to the soft guitar. Dean hesitated, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“Hey, uh… Charlie?” he asked, treading carefully.

“Yeah?” she asked without looking up, eyes fixated on Asian Beauties. 

“Did you… uh… When did you know you were gay?” Dean said the last part in a rush, trying to sound casual. Charlie glanced up.

“Uhh... College? Why?” She seemed a bit surprised Dean had brought it up. Dean chickened out.

“Nothing – just wondering.” His eyes went back to the pinups, but he wasn’t focusing. Charlie’s eyes lingered curiously on Dean for a few seconds before returning to her magazine as well. Dean scratched at his neck, silently cursing himself. He took a deep breath and—

“How did you know?” He bit the inside of his lip. Charlie stared at Dean for a few moments before swinging her legs off the table and shutting her magazine. She weaved her fingers together in front of her.

“Well, I was twenty, a sophomore at MIT, and it was the first day of Spring semester. I walked through the door of my calc class – which I had been looking forward to – and I saw her.” Her eyes zoned out into the distance, alight with nostalgia as a smile crept across her lips. Dean hung onto her every word, balancing his chin in his hand.

“She was beautiful – tall and slender, with long black hair and olive skin. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black, framed by long, dark lashes and a large pair of Ray Bans. Oh, and here’s the best part: she was wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt” Charlie glanced at Dean, waiting for him to roll his eyes like he usually did when she referenced something nerdy, but his face remained serious. 

“I had a full-blown panic attack and had to leave. Took me three whole days of self-reconciliation and identity crisis to gain the courage to go back. I got there fifteen minutes early and sat at the back so I could stare at her from wherever she sat. She came into class and sat right next to me, a huge grin on her face – I swear to God I almost died right there – and asked me what my name was. When I couldn’t respond, she said her name was Olivia. I managed to stutter out mine and we became friends, dated for six months, and then it ended.” Charlie took a sip of beer.  
“Wait… That’s it? How did you start dating?” Dean asked eagerly.

“She asked me out, I said yes, we went out for burgers and karaoke, and that night we had sex.” Charlie grinned at the memory. Dean was now leaning forward on both elbows.

“Well why’d you break up? What happened?” Charlie’s gaze fell and the stars left her eyes. She shrugged.

“What always happens. We wanted different things. She got a job offer from Google to drop out early and move to California. I stayed in school and went to work for Roman Industries soon afterwards. Google offered me a job at graduation but we’d both moved on by then.” She took a few more swallows of beer.

“And was it only girls from then on? Do you ever find yourself checking out dudes?” Charlie eyed him peculiarly.

“I was never really interested… Dean, why the sudden onslaught of sexuality questions?” Dean back-pedaled hard.

“Just curious… It’s your business, sorry.” Dean shook his head and glues his eyes to the page in front of him, but Charlie’s eyes remained on him. He manually turned a few pages before sliding the magazine across the table and pointing at a random girl.

“Look at that, huh? Real beauty.” Charlie closed the magazine and slid it out of the way.

“Who’s the guy?” she asked, taking his hands.

“What?!” Dean’s stomach flew into his throat as he broke her grasp and leaned back.

“Dean—“ he pushed back and stood up, walking over to the record player and rifling through the records with his back turned to Charlie.

“There is no guy, Charlie. I’m not gay.” Then Came the Last Days of May played in the background for a few tense moments before Charlie spoke.

“Alright, my bad.” 

C’mon, it’s Charlie. You can trust Charlie. Little sister, remember? Dean thought as he straightened the records nervously. He turned abruptly and walked back over to the table, sitting in the chair next to Charlie with his hands in his lap. Charlie waited expectantly. Dean took a deep breath and nodded as if to say “Yeah, okay.” Charlie’s eyes lit up and she punched him hard in the shoulder.

“Who is it?!” She yelled excitedly. Dean rubbed his arm, wondering who taught Charlie how to punch. Probably video games.

“Alright, calm down. Jesus—“

“Wait…” Charlie’s eyes suddenly grew wide with realization. “It’s not… It’s not… Sam… is it?”

“What?! Charlie, oh my God!” Dean was horrified. Charlie looked relieved.

“Well, I’m sorry, you two are always travelling together and you don’t see much else of people!”

“CHARLIE. We’re brothers for Chrissakes. And… He’s not exactly human.” Charlie’s brow furrowed, trying to understand. She took a breath to speak and closed her mouth.

“Okay if you’re going to tell me you have some weird-ass animal fetish I’m not really sure I can help you—“ Dean put a hand over her mouth and sighed. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

“He… is an angel.” He took his hand off Charlie’s mouth and darted his eyes back and forth between Charlie’s, trying to guess what she must be thinking. She narrowed her eyes and took a swig of beer.

“So like… That time I almost banged a fairy?” Dean half-smiled at that. “Yeah sorta... His name is Cas – Castiel – and he’s an angel who possesses a human vessel. I met him about four years ago and he’s been helping me and Sammy since. Well, there have been a few… setbacks… but mostly he helps us hunt. He helped us take down Dick Roman and the other leviathans.” Charlie raised her eyebrows.

“Is he cute?” She asks, grinning ear to ear. Dean blushes so hard he feels it on the back of his neck and looks down. “I’ve just never been into a dude before… You know what? Forget it. Forget the whole damn thing. Enough girl talk. We have boxes of vintage pinups in front of us and we’re talking about our feelings. We could start making friendship bracelets and braiding each other’s hair next.” Dean snorts, but Charlie doesn’t.

“Dean, just because you’re attracted to a dude, angel or not, doesn’t mean you’re gay.” Dean remains silent while staring at his fingers, so Charlie continues.

“Sexuality is nothing more than sexual attraction. Falling in love can be with any gender, or… species.” She adds carefully, trying to be gentle. Dean throws her a bitch face for that one. “There are cultures that believe the soul in genderless, like the Hindus. They believe that love can be between any two souls, regardless of gender. There’s even scientific research from sexologists like Alfred Kinsey regarding this kind of stuff. Kinsey created a scale of 0-6 that you rate yourself on, 0 being exclusively heterosexual and 6 being exclusively homosexual. It’s a spectrum, Dean, it’s not black and white. I myself am a 5, because I have an enormous crush on Alan Rickman. There’s a picture of him on my nightstand.” Dean laughed, thick with relief. He had thought about this before, but he had just thought of it as ‘gay for Cas, straight for everyone else.’

“You’re acting like this would make you less of a man, Dean, which is bull shit. I mean, you and Sam drive across the goddamn country killing demons and shit on a daily basis! I don’t know many guys who could handle that, regardless of who they think of in the shower.”

“Hey, I do not think of Cas in the shower!” Dean blushed harder, outraged.

“Am I interrupting, Dean?” came a voice behind them. Dean whirled around so fast he knocked Charlie’s beer to the ground, sending glass shards and beer everywhere. He paled as Charlie gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

“Er, Charlie, this is… Cas. Cas, this is Charlie. She’s a friend. Sorry, he does that a lot. You’ll get used to it.” Dean could barely meet his confused blue eyes. “Cas how long have you been standing there?”

“I heard you speaking of me in the shower.” Cas cocked his head. Charlie snorted. Dean didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he knelt down and started picking up glass, Charlie following suit.

“Dammit!” Charlie dropped a piece of glass, tinged with red. Her palm was sliced down the middle and dripping blood. Charlie raised it to her mouth, trying to suck up what blood she could. Cas was there in a flash, taking her hand from her mouth and squeezing it gently as a white glow spread between their fingers. When he pulled away, there was no sign of a cut in the first place. He waved his hand and the beer bottle was repaired and the spilled beer gone. Cas smiled tenderly as Charlie stared at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah he does that too.” Dean said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Holy shit! It’s like you’re from a video game! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen! Dean, you totally have my blessing—“

“Alright enough, Charlie!” Dean blushed harder than ever. Luckily, Sam walked in with his arms full of groceries at that exact moment. He paused.

“Party on the ground…?” He asked, finding everyone squatting on the tile.

“Cas totally just zapped in here and scared the bejesus out of Dean and he knocked my beer over and broke it and then I cut my hand trying to clean it up and Cas healed it and fixed the beer bottle!” Charlie said all this very fast and very excited. Sam looked amused as he set the groceries on the table.

“Yeah he does that. Help with groceries someone?”

“I will help.” Cas said, following Sam back out to the Impala. Charlie waited until they were a safe distance away.

“He is cute.” She said with a shit-eating grin on her face.  
“Shh!” Dean hissed.

“No really. And the whole regeneration slash healing power thing is super sexy. I can see why you like him—“

“Charlie, shut the hell up” Dean glared, blushing again. “He’s a celestial being. He can hear from miles away. They glanced up at Cas who was staring at them, head cocked, halfway up the stairs. Dean grinned and Charlie giggled.

“Thanks, Charlie.” Dean said genuinely, a little embarrassed. Charlie winked and then her face grew serious.

“Do you think he can teach me how to do that?”


End file.
